Vandread 3rd Stage: V3
by Mr. E sparc
Summary: A story of a character I made and inserted into Vandread. He can pretty much be put anywhere with some adjustments. Please email me if you want to use him! Oh yeah please tell me how I did. In other words please Read and Review.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread but **_I do own this character_** and his ungayedness. (No this is not a real word but I couldn't think of a better one.)If you want to use this character **_all you have to do is ask_**. I really don't mind if you ask.(I know that is not good composition but I feel like stressing that.)

"Phphshhhh" says the capsule as it starts to open. "Oh no, another one is waking

up!", the watcher says as he hits a button. "This is the second one today." "Well I already am taking care of the first one, I can't take on two!" "Hibiki is too much of a handful for that." "I'll just have to find you a good home, until then sleep little one sleep." All of a sudden he wakes up and bangs his head on the bunk above him. "Ow, that'll hurt in the morning." "Oh that must've just been a dream." He looks at the clock and says, "Oh shoot I've got to sleep I have my military assignment tomorrow." He immediately falls asleep and doesn't dream anymore that night.

The next morning.

"Attention! You new recruits may have passed your tests at the academy but until you get some experience under your belts I want no complaining from any of you. Dismissed! You, private Kagen I need to have a word with you. Be at my office at 1800 hours." As the recruits leave going to their rooms some of them talk to Kagen. "Hey Kagen do you have any idea why the commander would want to talk to you in private?" Kagen just says, "Maybe it's about my inborn talent piloting the Vanguard? I honestly don't know."

1800hrs (in other words 6:00PM) outside the commander's office

Kagen knocks on the door. "Come." Kagen opens the door to find the commander staring out his viewscreen. "Kagen reporting as asked!" The commander says "At ease soldier, I actually asked you here for a personal reason." Kagen just asks, "Why did you ask me here commander?" The commander answers, "Well, I was just going to ask… well if I could have your seed for a baby." Kagen looks his commander straight in the eyes and firmly says "NO, you may not and no other man will either." Kagen leaves the room as his commander seethes with rage.

The next morning.

"Attention all Vanguard pilots, attention all Vanguard pilots report to your Vanguards for an in-space training exercise that will test your skills to the max and beyond." Some veteran says, "I wonder what has gotten into our commander? He never does an in-space exercise." Kagen says, "I know what." The veteran says, "What did you say to him to piss him off so much?" Kagen says, "Oh just get in your Vanguard and hope you aren't close to me when he tries to kill me." The veteran says, "Ha, you couldn't have pissed him off that much. Did you?" Kagen says, "Yeah I did piss him off that much and much, much more. Now just get in your damn Vanguard before he opens the bay doors."

After all the enemies have been destroyed.

"Whoo, that was fun!" says a nearby recruit. Kagen says as he pushes the recruit away, "You fool! get away from me before the missile hits you as well as me." The recruit rockets away and says to the veteran, "What is his problem?" The veteran simply responds with a carefree, "The commander is his problem." Then a Muramasa missile rockets past both of them headed straight for Kagen! They both shout, "Watch out!" But the commander has jammed all the comm. systems to give Kagen no warning at all.

All of a sudden Kagen's Vanguard turns and punches the missile with a blinding white light that suddenly engulfs his Vanguard and the missile in a big explosion which leaves no trace of Kagen and his Vanguard or the missile. The commander is at first shocked that the missile didn't blow everything in the quadrant to smithereens, then amazed that Kagen sacrificed himself for his comrades by setting the missile off before all the charges charged up and blew. Then he took his pistol and shot himself in the brain. Then security walks in and finds him dead. The security team leader reports, "This is security team B we have found the prisoner dead and we are returning to our posts." "Good work security team B I copy that, sending clean up crew."

This is where he can appear in pretty much any setting, and where I stop.**_ If you use my character please ask me beforehand_**. And **_I will help_** by making sure that you don't mess him up and I will review them before you publish them so that I don't have to correct you in my review online.


	2. Where the heck am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vandread universe or characters. If I did I would be working on a sequel (HINT, HINT people in charge of that!).

Well I just remembered some other detail that I forgot to explain so here goes. (ETA is Estimated Time of Arrival, ETC is Estimated Time of Completion)

Chapter 2

"Where the heck am I?"

"Systems reboot commencing, checking vitals of the pilot… pilot condition unconscious. Warning! Oxygen levels low, initiating emergency protocol 7Alpha7. Initiating cryo-sleep functions. Cockpit sealed. Emergency Beacon set to Identify and Broadcast. Pilot condition stable, initiating self-repair sequence ETC 0.75 years, initiating oxygen retrieval system ETC 0.25years, navigation activated autoset course for Tarak ETA 1.5 years."

7 months later

"Vanguard systems stable, reviving pilot. Welcome Kagen did you have a nice sleep?" says the computer. "Uhhn, what the heck happened? Damage report!" Armor is at 75 efficiency, weapons systems are fully repaired. Warning, unknown fleet on course for Tarak." "What? I don't think that is good at all I should check on it." says Kagen as he opens a comm. channel on all frequencies and shouts, "Attention, unknown fleet please state your planet of origin and destination." "Warning, unknown fleet is now approaching the Vanguard charging defense shields and weapons systems." Says the computer. "Charging weapon systems and shields." "Well if they want it that way, then I'll give them what they have coming to them. Initiate Darkstar mode." "Initiating." The Vanguard suddenly starts to change as never before. "What the hell, that never happened before!" Kagen exclaims. "Transformation complete, with improvements." "Oh well I guess it doesn't matter, I still have to kick these guys butts." He draws a sword and quickly decimates two thirds of the cubes. Out of the corner of his eye he sees more being deployed from the flagship. "Ah shit, I've been concentrating on these little guys when I need to kill the big ones first! But I need some big weapon to destroy that." "Command accepted, activating the Kamikaze cannon." Suddenly gun ports open all over the Vanguard Pragma. "What the hell is a kamikaze cannon? I guess I'll just have to find out. Fire the Kamikaze cannon!" suddenly the Vanguard Pragma shoots an enormous amount of energy from the gun ports forming a spherical shaped shockwave of energy that expands until all the flagships and cubes and pretty much anything else that got in its way was destroyed. "WOW!" "Warning, life support systems failing due to a lack of power. Initiating emergency protocol Alpha3. Cryo-sleep activated. Initiating solar recharge procedure. Setting course to stay in the sunlight. Primary systems shutdown. Emergency beacon active on Friend or Foe detection.

5 months later

"Primary systems reboot, critical damage detected, Initiate self-repair."

Meanwhile the Nirvana has made it back to Mejerr and Tarak and has defeated the Earth Armada that was sent to attack the two planets. Now the experiment is underway as they continue to cruise the galaxy.

"Captain, we have received a distress signal with a frequency dating back a few years before we were sent across galaxy by that space torpedo." says Ezra. "Well, I guess we should go and say hello. Don't you think so B.C.?" says Captain Magno Vivan, founder and leader of the space pirates of Mejerr. "Yes, Captain." B.C., the second in command of the space pirates, says as she opens a comm. window to the navigator. "Bart you heard her, head for those coordinates." "Yes Ma'am." says the navigator Bart as he sets the course. B.C. opens a ship wide comm. and announces the situation. "We are in range to pick it up on the long range sensors." Ezra says. "Bring it on screen Ezra." The Captain says. As Ezra does so a gasp is heard from everyone as they see the destruction and then they notice something about the one intact mech.

This was just something I thought of the next day. I know that people have read the first chapter, but why haven't you people reviewed it? I know I'm not that good that you can't find anything to comment on and I do run out of ideas so if you have any then please tell me. I didn't really plan on a second chapter so this was just a rare thing if you want me to continue please tell me and give me some ideas cause I ran out. Please Read & Review


	3. From Rage to Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I just own my character.

Hibiki says, "It looks just like my partner… He stole my design! He is going to pay for that." He runs to his Vanguard and jumps in booting up the systems. "He is going to pay!" He says as he launches towards the non-active Vanguard.

Meanwhile inside the cockpit of the non-active Vanguard…

"Uh, where am I?" says Kagen as he wakes up. "Warning, Warning, unidentified object heading at high speeds towards the Vanguard!" screams the computer as the back up battery boots up powering the systems. "On-screen." The computer turns on the viewscreen in front of him. "What the ? That thing looks just like us." Hibiki reaches Kagen's Vanguard as its systems finally boot up completely, allowing Kagen barely enough time to block Hibiki's sword as it comes slicing down. "Computer open a frequency to the other Vanguard. Hey, why are you attacking me? Can't you see I am just now recovering from a huge battle?" Hibiki doesn't listen and keeps hacking mercilessly at the other Vanguard. "That's it! He draws his sword and starts fighting back and he scores a hit on Hibiki's left arm and leg, Hibiki says, "I'm surprised that Vanguard can still move much less hit me." Then Meia separates them by flying between them. Kagen's hibernation system kicks on as she does. She tells Hibiki, "Go back to the ship, this guy is obviously not from earth considering he was floating in debris of an earth fleet." Hibiki says, "Well, he still stole my design." But he obeys and goes back to the ship as Goscogne comes to pick the very badly damaged Vanguard up and go back to the ship.

After everyone is back aboard the Nirvana, the flagship of the pirates

Parfait says, "Wow his Vanguard has a hibernation protocol in it, he was prepared for any situation. It will take a few minutes to wake him up.

A few minutes later

"Well, I think I've got it!" Parfait says as the door to the Vanguard opens in the front and Kagen comes tumbling out bleeding and really in bad shape. Duero says, "We need a stretcher here stat! I need to treat him now!" Hibiki says, "I did that much damage to him and he was still moving? I hope he lives."

Later in the medical ward

Duero is talking to the Captain. "He might not make it; he has lost a lot of blood. I have done everything that I can to save him; it is now up to him whether or not he dies." "Well thank you Duero, please update me if anything comes up." says the Captain as she cuts the link. Duero then turns to Kagen and says, "Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I talking to a sleeping person? He can't hear me."

Meanwhile Kagen dreams

"Uh, where am I?" He opens his eyes to see a blue pulsing void that he is floating in. Then he hears Duero's voice asking him, "Who are you?" Kagen replies saying, "I am Kagen Furystorm of the Fire Team Alpha975 of the Tarak Space Armada. Who are you?" The computer voice answers, "Why are you here?" Kagen responds, "Don't be socratical with me. I want some answers and now." The voice of Hibiki's Grandpa responds with, "You will know soon enough Kagen." Then Kagen is tossed into a fast flashback session of repressed memories as his body goes into spasms like he is being electrocuted. Kagen screams, "Aghhhh!"

Meanwhile back in the real world

Duero wakes up to Kagen talking in his sleep. "I remember that name from somewhere. Computer run a search for anything related to the name Kagen." Says Duero as he turns back to the computer. The computer finds one thing related, a news report from 2 years ago. "Play the news report." The video starts playing.

"Also Military officials say that there was a torpedo that was launched accidentally during a training exercise today that would've killed everything in that sector including a civilian transport ship that was across the sector from the exercise. One pilot sacrificed himself by destroying the missile with the fist of his Vanguard before it had time to fully charge saving everyone, his comrades pilots, civilians, and countless people on the surrounding planets. The name of this warrior is Kagen Furystorm and we broadcast this only so that we can find out if he has any living family. We should all follow this warrior's example and defend our country by joining the Tarak space fleet…"

"So this person is supposed to be dead." Right then Kagen starts to spasm like he is being electrocuted. Duero quickly hits a key that sends an automatic signal to the captain saying that something is really wrong with Kagen. Then he tells Paiway as he tries to secure Kagen so he won't hurt himself further, "Get Ms. Gasco I can't hold him down to secure him!" Paiway runs down the hall toward the Reg centre and practically runs Ms. Gasco down. "Ms. Gasco the patient has gone into spasms and Duero can't hold him down!" Paiway says as she drags Ms. Gasco to the infirmary. Ms. Gasco and Duero finally secure Kagen to the table after many times of trying. Ms. Gasco says, "Damn, he sure is strong. If he wasn't in his weakened state I don't think that we could've subdued him." "I don't care just help me stop the bleeding, if we don't he will die." Says Duero as he starts to rewrap Kagen's wounds. Gasco says as she helps him, "Ok, but when he gets better don't call me to restrain him because I won't be able to by myself, and it is Gascoigne!" Just then a vidscreen opens from the Captain. "What is going on? Why did I get a recorded message?" Duero replies, "Well I thought if something went wrong I would be kind of busy with the patient. Now I'm kind of busy! And if I don't stop his bleeding he will die."

After Kagen's condition stabilizes

Duero opens a comm. to the Captain and says, "I'm sorry about being blunt with you but I had to get him stabilized first. Oh and by the way he told me his name is Kagen Furystorm, haven't you heard that name somewhere?" The Captain says, "Yes but I can't remember where." Duero says, "Well I didn't know that you watched the Tarak News 2 years ago." The captain says, "I didn't watch your news 2 years ago. I just have heard that name before." Duero says, "Well, this will still be interesting for you to watch." He presses the send button on the computer and sends the file to the Captain's viewscreen for her to watch.

After she watches the vid

"Hmm, well that was interesting. Have you found anything else?" says the Captain as she turns back to the viewscreen with Duero on it. Duero says, "No I haven't even found his personal information. Then again, I haven't really had the time to search his clothes with him in such danger of dying. I'll begin right away." Duero turned off the viewscreen and turned to the pile of clothes, then he remembered that the Tarak military identification was in the form of a knife so he looks for the sheath and finds a regular knife instead of an id. Duero says, "That could've been bad if I hadn't found that. But where is the real id?" He drops the shirt to pick up another item of clothing and the shirt clatters when it hit the ground. "Hmm. I wonder what that could be?" he searched the shirt and finds a hidden pocket which has a card id. "Could this mean that he is of the first generation like Hibiki? I wonder." He puts the card into the medical card reader and calls Parfait to come and help him hack into the card so that they can find out more than just Kagen's name. Parfait comes into the room and sees the blood, then she steps around it and goes over to Duero and asks, "Why did you call me here? This place is a mess! There is blood everywhere." Duero calmly replies, "That is why I called you here, he has lost too much blood and I need to hack into his id card so that I can find out what type blood he is so I can find out if someone could give him a blood transfusion, all I can get right now is his name and rank which I knew before I found the card." Parfait asks, "And how did you know his name? And why haven't you told the rest of the crew?" Duero says, "Because he shouted it out in his sleep, and I ran a search on his name and found this." Duero then shows Parfait the news clip mentioning Kagen. Parfait says, "Wow he did that? And lived?" Duero says, "Yes, he is strong and that is the only reason he is still living now, but he will need a blood transfusion if he looses anymore blood. That is why I need to hack this card so I can find his medical information. I can't access it because I wasn't a doctor when he disappeared so the card doesn't recognize me." Parfait says, "Wait a sec, wasn't the commander in service back then? I bet he could access it! I'll get the commander!" Parfait runs out as Duero watches. Duero turns to the computer and calls up B.C. "Um, Commander could you come to the sickbay quickly please?" B.C. says, "I'm on my way." Then she cuts the call as Parfait runs into the room panting and trying to say something. "You want me to come to the sickbay, right? Well lets go!" B.C. starts walking at a very fast clip easily leaving Parfait behind. B.C. arrives at the sickbay and immediately sits at a computer and types in her recognition code and the computer unlocks the medical data and registers Duero's recognition code as valid. "All done. You can access the data now on your own." Duero says, "Thank you." B.C. goes back to what she was doing passing Parfait on the way back to the room. Parfait says, "I didn't think anyone could walk so fast."

Why hasn't anyone emailed me or at least reviewed my story? Please people I need ideas. No, wait I need a character that matches my character, I have the way she can come in to the story but I don't have the character. Please throw me some reviews I need some to keep the story going. If you don't want me to continue please tell me don't just leave me hanging here with no opinions. I need help. The reason I made this chapter long is that I knew that I couldn't fit it into 2 chapters. This where I have to stop because I need that female character so I can put her in the next chapter.


	4. Solution or Problem?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I just own my character. And I thank Mage-of-souls for giving me the insertion point for the other character.

Duero calls over the comm. system, "Hibiki if you will please report to the sickbay." Hibiki turns on a comm. panel and says, "Ok, I'm coming but I can't get Dita off my back." Duero laughs and says, "Come here I'll send her away for a moment."

Hibiki arrives and is asked to sit down by Duero. "This is just a possibility but Kagen may be from the first generation, also he is thought dead by the Tarak military." Hibiki says, "Why is he thought dead by Tarak? And why do you think he might be from the first generation?" Duero says, "He has an ID just like yours. And this vid will explain why he should be dead." Duero shows the newscast to Hibiki. "I haven't shown this to anyone else." "Man that guy is powerful! He saved all those people with no regard for his own life, and I attacked him, he truly was holding back on me. I need some time to think, could you explain that to Dita for me?" Duero smiles and says, "Sure Hibiki. Dita please come here." Dita goes over to Duero as Hibiki leaves to go to his room. Hibiki arrives at his room and immediately activates his long range communications window and says to the computer, "Call my grandpa. I need to find out if and when Kagen was released from the cryochambers." "Hello, Hibiki I was about to call you. Do you know someone named Kagen? Cause this girl just woke up and started calling for him." Hibiki says, "I was about to call you about him, we just found him floating in space very badly wounded far from Tarak. I was wondering if you could check your databases and see when he was released from cryosleep." Hibiki's Grandpa says, "Ok give me a minute. Oh yeah, now I remember him he woke up the same day as you did." Hibiki says, "What? So he is from the first generation, I knew it! Thanks, Grandpa!" Hibiki's grandpa says, " Wait a sec! What do you want me to say to the girl? She woke up with Dread keys in her hand, Do you want me to send her to you?" Hibiki says, "Yeah sure, wait a sec! does she have the same blood type as Kagen?" Hibiki's grandpa says, "Yes, she does. Why do you ask?" Hibiki says, "Well Duero said that Kagen needs a blood transfusion if he will ever be full strength again. Bye." Hibiki's grandfather says, "Wait!" But it is already too late, Hibiki has already cut the link. "He always does that every time." The girl wakes up and says, "Who is there? Stay away from me! Oh no, where is Kagen? I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't find him I was supposed to keep an eye on him." Hibiki's grandpa says to her, " I know where he is and he needs your help, but he is far from here and you need to get there quickly." She says, "Yes I must get to him and fast!"

Suddenly inside a hidden Dread bay in the men's side of the Nirvana a Dread activates, opens the launching bay doors and launches toward Tarak at incredible speeds. Simultaneously Kagen starts to bleed again but slowly. The launch of Dread made the ship shudder it was so fast. The Captain says, "What the heck hit us?" "Captain there are still no enemies but the system says that a Dread has launched out of a hidden compartment towards Tarak. Here is a visual." A vidscreen pops up and plays a short clip of a Dread launching from the back of the ship with so much velocity that half of the clip was empty space. The Captain says, "That made the ship shudder?" "Yes Ma'am that appears to be what caused it." The Captain says, "Don't bother trying to follow it. It is one of ours." "I didn't know we had Dreads there." The Captain says, "I forgot about them a long time ago. They were there from the colonization period, they must've changed along with the ship that carried them." Gascoigne appears in a comm. window and says, "May, I and some of the Reg crew go and check it out to see if it is worth using?" The Captain says, "I was about to ask you to do that. Go right ahead Gasco." Gascoigne says, "Oh and by the way its not Gasco its Gascoigne!" Then the window is closed and Gasco makes her way to the hidden bay to scope it out.

Meanwhile back on Tarak

The girl says, "Can you help me? I need to find him before his parents get back or I'm toast!" Hibiki's grandpa says, "You need to know some things first. Ok?" She nods her head in agreement. "First, he isn't a kid anymore. Second, he is at least a galaxy away, and third, his parents are in cryosleep and won't wake up until I wake them up myself. Ok, are you getting any of this?" The girl says, "So Kagen needs me with him but he is not a kid anymore, and his parents won't wake up until you wake them up. How am I going to get to him?" Just then a Dread flies through the atmosphere of Tarak and parks in front of Hibiki's grandpa's house. "Ok, where is he?" Hibiki's grandpa says, "Where the Dread came from." The girl says, "What did you say? I thought you said earlier that ship was at least a galaxy away from here?" Hibiki's grandpa says, "It is. That is how fast this Dread can go on emergency thrust good thing it launched with spare fuel tanks. You have enough to get back to the Nirvana. You had better get going. Oh and here is your ID card." He tosses it to her as she climbs into the cockpit, she turns and catches it then she gets all the way into the cockpit and says to the computer, "Return to the ship." The Dread automatically launches and as soon as she docks she passes out and is found by Gascoigne and her Reg crew as they were investigating the area as she docked.

I am missing one thing now for this new character, **_A NAME!_**

Please help me by continuing to review and give me help and ideas. I again thank Mage-of-souls for the help. I never thought that I could do this. Oh and I haven't decided on some things so please help.


	5. Hidden problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I just own my character. And I thank Mage-of-souls forthe help onthe other character.

Duero says, "Well at least she is alive." The Captain says, "She was going insanely fast, just keep an eye on her condition." The vid window closes and Duero turns to her and says, "Well I see that you are awake." Her eyes snap open and she asks, "Where is Kagen I heard that he needed my help." Paiway suddenly shouts to Duero, "Duero he is bleeding and I can't stop it!" Duero says as he goes over to where Paiway is, "This isn't good at all. Now he needs that blood transfusion and we still don't have a donor." The girl says, "He needs blood? Can't I give him some of mine? Here is my ID card." She tosses Duero the card as he returns to his computer. "Damn it I can't get it to work. Parfait could you hack this card for me?" The peksis glows in the back ground and the file suddenly opens. "Never mind, it opened for me. Yes, this will work out nicely. Ok paiway you draw the blood from… What's your name by the way?" The girl responds, "It is Camina Vivan." Duero says, "Hmm, ok well Paiway you draw the blood from Mina here and I'll stop his bleeding." Camina says, "It is not Mina it is Camina!"

After the transfusion

Camina wakes up and looks at Kagen. "He really isn't a kid anymore." She starts to cry. Kagen sits up breaking the restraints, hugs her and says, "It is ok, I'm here now. Cry away." She sits there and cries herself to sleep in his arms. Meanwhile Kagen goes through a flashback dream.

"Oh, he is so cute!" Camina says to someone. Kagen's eyes open and he sees Camina, then he turns and sees his parents. They say, "So you will keep an eye on him?" Camina says, "I'll protect him with my life. On my honor as a Dread pilot." Kagen then wakes up and sees Camina in his arms he tries to move but finds that he can't for the pain. Duero wakes up because he hears Kagen's heart monitor go crazy. So he gets up to check on Kagen and finds him holding Camina. He raises an eyebrow and says, "Is there something between you two?" Kagen says, "How should I know? I woke up like this and I can't move without intense pain." Duero says, "Well at least you are awake. I can take care of the pain now that you are conscious. It looks like this excessive heart pumping is benefiting your body by producing more blood from your bone marrow. Maybe I should leave you like that." Kagen says, "No please I don't want to be this close when she wakes up hungry." Duero laughs and says, "I've been living with women for at least a year now and I haven't been eaten yet. And I think that she cares for you a lot considering I heard that when she woke up from cryosleep she immediately asked for you." Now Kagen is confused and says, "She asked for me? I wonder why? She does look familiar. Who is she?" Duero says, "Well she did say her name is Camina." Kagen says, "Hmm, I've heard this name before. Ow! Could you please take care of the pain?" Duero immediately gives Kagen the pain killer. Kagen says, "Thanks." Then he falls asleep with his head on her shoulder. (He didn't have time to move) Duero says, "I guess the pain was all that was keeping him awake. I had better check in with the Captain." Duero opens a comm. window to the Captain and says, "Well both patients are stable and Kagen woke up today. Duero out." He closes the comm. window and Parfait walks in and drags Duero over to her room. Duero is so tired that he can't resist her. Hibiki is asleep in the cafeteria with Dita across from him. The only people that are awake are the few people that run the night crew. Suddenly the Nirvana is hit by some beam and it can't move and the Dread bay is sealed shut by some crystalline structure. The whole ship goes on red alert as the Captain asks Gascoigne, "Can we use the old Dreads in the hidden bay on the Nirvana?"

Gascoigne says, "I think so but it will take a while for the pilots to relearn the dread systems." The Captain asks, "What else can launch?" Gascoigne says, "The two Vanguards and the Dreads that are in that bay." The Captain says, "Well, launch all that we can!" Gascoigne says, "Yes Ma'am." She opens a ship wide comm. and says, "Launching all Dreads and Vanguards. Pilots please report to your vehicles. All Reg crew report to the secondary launching bay. All regular Dread pilots report to the Dread bay in the men's side." Kagen and Camina hear this and immediately run to their respective vehicles despite Duero's protests about neither being fit enough to fly. Kagen says, "Kagen launching." Camina says, "Camina launching. I would like Set C with no extras. Gascoigne says, "You know what that is? It is homing missiles and bombs plus a penetration package." Camina says, "I knew that. So just put it on and launch me already." Gascoigne says, "Ok, launching Camina!" By the time Camina gets out there Kagen and Hibiki have quite decimated the cubes (despite the cubes being smarter and faster) and now Camina is shooting straight at Kagen and can't stop. Camina says, "Ahh! I can't control it! It is acting on its own!" There is a big flash and now there is a Vandread that sorta looks like Vandread Dita but is Green and is faster plus it has a sword. Camina after she realizes that she is sitting in Kagen's lap and holding his hand says, "Wow this is awkward." Then she blushes profusely. Kagen says, "What just happened? Why are you on my lap? And why are you taking time to blush in battle? We have to figure the controls out and fast!" Then all of a sudden they know how to pilot it and they use the cannons to eliminate the rest of the enemies. Kagen says, "Ok now for the flagship." Hibiki and Dita combine in to Vandread Dita and pull alongside. Hibiki and Dita both say, "We'll help." Kagen says, "There!" and shoots his cannons which disable the cloaking device on the flagship. "Gotcha. Hibiki lets finish it together, one blast from each of us should destroy it." Hibiki says, "Ok lets do it." Both Vandreads charge up their cannons and fire on the non moving ship blowing a huge hole thru the ship's reactor. Gascoigne says, "I'll get the enemy ship's database. You guys get back to the ship Duero is very concerned."

Why is no one reviewing? Why! I need opinions! The funny stuff is coming I promise. The romance is just beginning.


	6. Feelings found

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I just own my characters.

Suddenly the Vandread splits and Kagen's Vanguard spins out of control toward the Nirvana. Camina says, "What happened? Kagen!" She attaches a tow line to Kagen's Vanguard and tows it back to the Nirvana's Vanguard bay. Then his Vanguard is automatically docked and Duero arrives at the cockpit with a stretcher and catches Kagen as the cockpit opens and dumps Kagen out onto the stretcher.

Later in the medical ward

Duero notices that Kagen is awake and says, "I told you that you weren't well enough to pilot the Vanguard much less a Vandread. Now you'll just have to stay here while you heal." Camina comes in and sees that Kagen is awake so she runs over and hugs him and says, "Don't you ever do that again!" Then on impulse kisses him passionately on the lips, then she slaps him and storms out of the room. Kagen says after a moment of being dazed and confused, "I guess I'll never understand women." Duero laughs at that and says, "I doubt any of us guys ever will." Kagen tries to laugh but she bruised his ribs when she hugged him so he settled with a slight chuckle. Duero asks, "What's wrong? Are your ribs hurting you?" Kagen says, "Yeah, they hurt a little, Doc. She almost crushed me with that hug. Now I remember! She was my babysitter." Duero asks, "What is a babysitter?" Kagen laughs and says, "A person that watches a child for the parents but is not a parent." Duero says, "Oh, kind of like Pyoro." Kagen looks confused so Duero explains. "Well pyoro was a navigation robot before the male and female ships merged but he now watches Kalua, Ezra's baby." Kagen says, "Oh ok. I think I'll take a nap."

Meanwhile in the lounge

Camina is being flirted with by some men from Tarak that volunteered for the experiment aboard the Nirvana. One man says, "I like the color of her eyes. They are a nice shade of jade." Camina blushes as another man says, "I like her hair. The shade of black reminds me of the freedom of space. Camina blushes further as yet another man says, "I like the way she dresses. Very conservative, unlike the other women around here." Jura walks in hears this statement and says, "And what may I ask is wrong with the way I dress?" The first two men say, "Nothing at all." Then they leave as the third one says, "I don't have respect for women who dress like that." As he says it he pokes her in the chest to make his point. One thing was wrong with that, he poked her in the left boob. Her face turned red and she backhanded him so hard he flew across the room and hit the wall. "Come on Mina we don't have to stand here and be insulted." She says as she leaves the room. Camina says, "My name is not Mina, it's Camina." Jura runs back to her room and starts to go through her closet saying, "If he wants conservative, I'll give him conservative. Now where did I put it? Oh, here it is!" She quickly changes into the outfit and orders some more like it. Then she leaves the room and halfway runs into Camina. Jura says, "Hi, Mina. Where are you going?" Camina says, "My name is not Mina, it is Camina!" Then she starts to cry and runs to her new room. Then a comm. window opens, it's Kagen he says, "Hey Camina, why are you crying?" Camina says, "I told you to call me Mina. Now everyone is calling me that! Well I'm sick of it. Is Duero there?" Kagen says, "No, I'm the only one here, Parfait dragged Duero away for something. That's why I called. I don't know anyone else on this ship. And Mina…" Camina says, "Yes?" "I don't know how to say this… I… I…I can't say it. It sticks in my mouth when I try to say it. Oh, I give up!" suddenly the comm. link is cut and Camina says, "I wonder what he was trying to say?" The comm. link opens and Kagen says, "I liked the kiss by the way." Then he cut the link so that she couldn't say anything. Camina says, "I am going to go slap him." She leaves the room and stops at the lounge on the way and listens in on the conversation between Jura and the guy that insulted her before. Jura says, "How does this look?" as she shows off the dress the covers most of her skin. The man says, "So you finally decided to get some self respect I see. I might just consider it now. But you have to stop trying to seduce every guy on the ship. And if you really want to make a baby with me then we have to be in a relationship, which means no dumping me after the baby is born." Jura says, "Barnette is not going to be happy with this." Camina walks on laughing to herself about the thought of Jura changing her ways and the thought of how mad Barnette is going to be. She forgot why she went to the sickbay until she got there. Kagen braced himself for a slap when she got near but instead she kissed him passionately again and said, "I enjoyed it too." Then she walked out of the sick bay leaving Kagen speechless once again.

I never thought that I could write 6 chapters but I have. I should throw a party, but right now I'm broke. I wrote this in 2 hours at most.


	7. Recovery and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I own only my characters. Jack is from dmv128's series. This is like an alternate universe from that story.

Back in Camina's room

"Why did I do that? I went there to smack him but instead I kissed him. Not that I didn't want to. What am I saying? I was his babysitter! But he is not a kid anymore. Oh, I don't know what to do! Why am I the only one who feels this indecision?"

In Meia's room

"How does he do that? I always get nervous around him. But why? And why did I save him that first time? Do I care for him? I just don't know. Does he feel this way? That was the first time we actually met and I screwed it up. What is it about him that softens me? He acts like Hibiki, but he is different, less cocky, more serious in battle, and a way better tactician than Hibiki will ever be. Is that why I like him? Because he is like Hibiki, but should I dare say… better? I think all this might be fatigue. I need to get some sleep."

In Jura's room

"Why did I have to choose him? Why do I like him so much? Why do I have to change? I like myself the way I am. Well I guess I would eventually have to change so that I could be a good parent and I kind of understand that he wouldn't want to just give me his seed and leave the baby with me. Well I've gotten myself in quite the mess. How am I going to tell Barnette? She will be so pissed at me because I didn't ask her first."

In the lounge

Barnette sits at a table and looks around nervously as a guy suddenly pops up and says,

"Boo!"

Barnette jumps about a foot off her chair and lands in the guy's arms saying,

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"And I wish that I didn't enjoy it so much"

Barnette slaps him and gets out of his grasp.

"I owed you that much for scaring me in the first place."

"I'm sorry."

Barnette kicks him in the shin and punches him in the gut.

He just says, "Damn, I thought they were joking when they said love hurts." He then passes out after Barnette hits him a few more times.

"Opps, I didn't mean to go that far." She states as she examines the damage she did to him.

"I had better get him to sickbay." She finds a hover-cart and orders it to take Jack to the infirmary.

"He didn't fight me at all. Why did I beat him up?" She says regretting beating him up.

"Agh! It was because he was a man that's why." She sends the cart on its way with a frustrated push, and walks off down the hallway.

The next morning

Duero walks in and finds the hover-cart and immediately starts to treat him. While Duero tends to his wounds, Kagen gets up and checks the cart to see who sent it; Laughing when he gets his answer,

"Barnette sent him to sickbay in more than one way." He said, still chuckling.

Duero looks up and asks,

"What do you mean Kagen?"

"Barnette put him in this condition, and programmed this cart to take him here because she felt sorry for him."

"How do you know?"

"The cart recorded her beating the crap out of him, and she is the one who programmed the cart to bring him here. Therefore she sent him to the sickbay in two ways."

Duero finally gets the joke and laughs for a minute then he says,

"But this needs to be reported anyway so I'll relay the joke on to the Captain." Duero quickly checks on Kagen's readings and says,

"I see that Camina visited you last night."

"How do you know that?" Kagen asks without confirming that she did.

"Well your heart beat rose just like it did when you first saw her, with one difference."

"And what would the difference be?"

"Hm, no fear wavelength this time."

"Oh."

"Well, what exactly did she do while she was here?"

"I'll tell you that, if you tell me what Parfait wanted with you right after she got off her shift."

Duero quickly checks Kagen over and says,

"Well I think that you are well enough to go and straighten out your room. No strenuous activities though, not for another week at least."

"Ok, Doc." Kagen says as he walks out the door and down the hall.

At Kagen's room

"Damn this place is empty! I need some stuff to put in here. Where am I going to get the stuff though?" He thinks for a few minutes.

"If I'm from the first generation then my family must've had a storage room on this ship!"

Kagen sits down at the desk and activates the terminal. He searches and finds nothing about storage rooms.

"Damn, I didn't think it would be this hard. Hmm, I wonder." Kagen sticks his ID in a slot. The computer reads the card. Then the computer asks for secondary identification. "What the heck?" Then he notices a pad shaped like a hand.

"Hmm, a palm print pad. Ok, it is worth a try."

Kagen puts his hand on the pad. The pad scans his hand and the file he is searching for opens as the system recognizes him.

"Ok, it seems one has been opened and another remains locked." Kagen activates the comm. panel and dials Engineering.

"Engineering here."

"I need a hover-cart at these coordinates." Kagen types in the coordinates.

"What? Who is this? Why do you need a hover cart?"

"This is Kagen. I was just released from the sickbay and told not to do any strenuous activities so I need the hover-cart so I can get some things for my room that might be heavy."

"Ok, it will be there in a minute."

"Thanks." Kagen cuts the link and says, "Hey that was Parfait! Oh well."

Kagen gets up and walks toward the storage room as he passes the lounge he looks in. He sees Camina surrounded by 3 guys.

The fact was they were seeing how many compliments they could throw at her before she passed out from blushing too much. Kagen clears his throat and says,

"What is going on here?"

The three guys suddenly turn and salute Kagen thinking that he was their commanding officer. They then realize that they weren't in the military anymore and they had just saluted their equal. They realize that they had been outwitted and quickly leave muttering to themselves. Camina says to Kagen,

"Thanks, I don't know how much more of that I could've taken. But why did they salute you?"

"I fooled them with my 'Commander' voice; I can't believe they actually fell for it."

"Shows how stupid they are." Camina says as she laughs.

"So how have you been doing Mina?"

"I'm doing fine. What are you doing out of sickbay? Did you sneak out?"

"No, Duero released me this morning saying not to do any strenuous activity."

"Like this?" Camina kisses him passionately.

"No, I don't think he meant that."

"Well I think you are tired. You need a nap. My room is a lot closer than yours. You can sleep there if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea. But I have some things to do first."

Kagen leaves the room and goes quickly to the storage room he selected. What he sees surprises him. Parfait is trying to get the door open for him. He shakes his head and pulls her away from the door. He says,

"Let me do this."

"But you said you weren't supposed to do anything strenuous!"

Kagen slips his ID card into the door and it opens as he pulls it back out.

"That was hardly strenuous. Thanks, you can leave now." Kagen walks in pulling the hover-cart behind him.

"Well, I never thought of that. Oh well." Parfait says as she walks off in the direction of Engineering.

This is where I stop this chapter. Tell me how I did. I know that you want to know what he found in the room, but I don't even know yet. So please show some patience. Oh and Jura is talking about the third guy mentioned in Chapter 6. Please bear with me I have no talent with naming characters. I inserted dmv128's main character and with permission I make some changes.


	8. OEV Over Eager Vanguard

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I own only my characters. Jack is from dmv128's series. This is like an alternate universe from that story.

A few hours later

Kagen has the storage room organized and what he wants is already tied down to the Hover-cart.

"Whew that dust is really hard to get rid of."

He had found a cleaner droid completely buried in dust, and now he starts to fix it. He gets it working and is about to program it when Camina whispers in his ear,

"Nice work, Kagen." Kagen jumps a few inches and says,

"When did you become so sneaky?" She angrily replies,

"I thought you were coming to my room."

"I really was going to go to your room. But I need to finish this now."

He programs the cleaning droid and it floats off to do its job. He then turns to the hover-cart and programs it to go to his room and he jumps on it as it speeds toward his room.

He gets there and starts to put the stuff in place, first the desk against the wall near the plug in the wall, and then the lamp on it, the paper goes in the drawer, the wastebasket next to the desk, and the rolly-chair under the desk. Then the gun cabinet goes across from the desk. The guns go in the gun cabinet, the mattress goes on the bed, the printer goes next to the terminal with some paper stacked near it. The bookshelf goes near the bed along the wall. The cup of pencils and erasers goes on the desk, and last but not least an automatic pencil sharpener goes on the desk.

"There! all finished."

"Are you?"

Kagen turns to see Meia in the doorway. Kagen sits down in the rolly-chair and asks,

"What do you want Meia?"

"I don't know what I want. That is the problem." Kagen looks through her act and sees that she is in emotional turmoil.

"Hmm, I've never seen you like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I see through that act you put up right now more than ever before. All you have to do is don't hesitate. All you want will come to you."

Meia starts to ask him again what she tried to ask last time, but when she looks at him again he is asleep. She smiles as she rolls him over to the bed and pushes him out of the chair on to the bed and covers him chuckling to herself. She turns out the lights and stands in the doorway and says,

"Sleep well…" Then she turns and shuts the door behind her as she walks out.

About 12 hours later

Kagen wakes up to Camina trying to open his door. He realizes that something is different from when he last remembered.

"I know that I fell asleep in the chair. Why am I in bed?" He quickly looks to make sure he still has his pants on.

"That nap was exactly what I needed." He says as he jumps out of bed and puts his shoes on.

He goes over to the autoshaver and puts his face in it. After he withdraws his face he says,

"Door open." Camina almost falls as the door opens suddenly.

"You could've warned me you were going to open the door."

"Well, Mina you should've been more patient."

"I made this for you." She says as she hands him a boxed lunch.

Kagen thinks 'I hope this is good' he takes the first bite and thinks 'Ugh, this stuff is worse than those pills.' Kagen keeps his facial expressions under control as he manages to choke the rest of it down. Kagen thinks 'I had better keep her happy'. He says,

"Not bad, it could use some work though."

"Thanks, I made it all by myself."

Kagen mutters, "I could tell."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I couldn't tell."

Camina leaves satisfied.

Kagen looks at the books on the bookcase and sees a recipe book.

"Hmm, why did I pick that up? Oh well, I might as well use it."

He grabs the book and goes through it as he walks to the kitchen.

At the kitchen

Kagen starts to walk into the kitchen but Barnette stops him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Into the Kitchen."

"And why?"

"To cook. What else? As a matter of fact, I challenge you to make a dish better than me."

Barnette ponders it for a few minutes, and then says, "Why not? I was bored anyway."

Kagen finds the recipe and shows it to Barnette. "Can you make this?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo? That is so basic."

"Well I am a beginner."

"True. I can make it. We will have the tasting contest at lunch."

"Ok. Then we had better get started."

Lunchtime

Hibiki walks in and notices that Kagen and Barnette are both already in the cafeteria sitting at a table. Hibiki says,

"What is going on here?"

"A taste test. Between me and Barnette." Kagen says to Hibiki.

"Mmm sounds good."

"You are our first taste tester. We will not tell you who made which one until you pass judgment on them both."

"Ok. What is this dish called?"

Barnette says, "Fettuccine Alfredo."

They set the 2 plates in front of him and wait.

Hibiki thinks 'Which should I eat first? Left or right?' Hibiki eats the right one first. Then he thinks, 'Not what I expected it to taste like.' He starts on the left one and at first he thinks, 'These taste the same!' Then as he gets another bite the taste from the first bite kicks in.

He says, "Wow this one definitely tastes better than the first one. Who made it?"

Kagen just looks at Barnette as she was the one who put the plates down. Barnette says,

"He made it."

Hibiki says, "Huh?"

"Kagen made a better Fettuccine Alfredo than I did." Barnette then runs to the sickbay to talk to Jack. Kagen shrugs and starts to eat his food.

In the sickbay

"Jack?"

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I… I didn't come here to be questioned by some man."

Barnette walks over to Jack and slaps him hard across the face, and then she walks out and goes to talk to Jura.

The alarms blare loudly as she goes to find Jura.

"I guess I'll find her faster this way."

She then runs to the Dread platform and scans her order in. Then something happens no one expects. The enemy fleet starts to run away. Kagen then runs to his Vanguard. He says as he remembers,

"Damn I almost forgot! I'm not supposed to fight. I might as well run a diagnostic while I am here."

He hops into the cockpit and starts the system check. His Vanguard's cockpit closes and automatically launches for some unknown reason.

Belvedere says, "Kagen's Vanguard has launched!"

Duero opens a comm. window to Kagen and says,

"Are you insane? I told you no fighting. Get back to the Nirvana!"

"I would if I could."

"What?"

"I can't do anything. It launched itself and now it is on autopilot."

The enemy goes into an asteroid field and then the Vanguard stops in the middle of the asteroid field.

"I finally have control again."

Then as he starts to move back to the Nirvana a sea urchin type Harvester fires about 5 of its needles into him.

"I can't move."

Meanwhile the Nirvana gets back to where they can use the forward sensors to see Kagen

Belvedere shouts,

"5 no, 10 no, ma'am the enemies numbers are increasing at a enormous rate."

Kagen looks at his sensors and sees his enemies coming for him thinking that he can't move. Kagen opens a comm. to the Nirvana and says,

"I want everyone to stay where you are. They underestimate me and are falling into my trap. I don't want to accidentally ensnare you in my trap as well."

B.C. is about to say something but the Captain stops her and says,

"Let's see what this young man has up his sleeve, B.C."

Back in the cockpit

"Good they stopped."

"But the enemies haven't."

Soon the whole enemy fleet is in position to be destroyed.

"I was waiting for that."

"Activating the Kamikaze Cannon."

His Vanguard starts to glow brighter and brighter until you can't quite look at it.

"Fire the Kamikaze Cannon!"

Suddenly his Vanguard releases all that energy in a very destructive spherical shockwave that obliterates everything including the Nirvana's shields.

He quickly sends the pickup signal before his Vanguard puts him in Cryo-sleep.

Gascoigne receives the signal and immediately reports it to the Captain.

"Gascoigne here I am getting a request for pick up from Kagen's Vanguard. Do you want me to retrieve him? And any usable salvage if there is any?"

The Captain quickly says,

"Yes, by all means do so."

Later outside the sickbay

Meia and Mina almost run into each other before they realize that the other person is there. Meia and Mina both say,

"What are you doing here?"

Then Barnette walks out of the sickbay and goes to the lounge. She gets there and sits down. She says, "Where could Jack have gone to? Well, today is my birthday. Maybe he is preparing a party."

Meanwhile Jack is in Kagen's room looking through the gun cabinet (with his express permission (Kagen would kill him otherwise)). He finds the gun he wants and sticks it in his backpack along with a few boxes of ammo. He then goes to his room and puts it all in a pretty box.

"Kagen was right! His gun collection far outmatches Barnette's collection. That is lucky for me." He leaves his room with the box and asks Dita as she passes by where he could find Barnette, Dita says,

"I saw her heading to the lounge a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Dita."

Jack then goes to the lounge.

Inside the lounge

Jack sneaks into the lounge with the box, which is really heavy by the way. He sets it down loudly. Barnette flinches and turns to see Jack and she says,

"I told you to stop that."

"Well I guess you just are getting grumpier as you get older. I brought you something." He then steps to the right so she can see the box.

Barnette attacks the box and finds the gun inside.

"Oh, I've been trying to find one of these ever since I lost the other one in that stupid Mission. Where did you get this?"

"I…uh…I found it in a storeroom."

"And you got ammo for it too. I love you!" She then kisses him passionately for about 3 minutes.

Back in the sickbay

Duero is explaining how Kagen should be dead from exhaustion.

"Well, that blast he sent out took a lot out of him and his heart muscles would've ran out of energy if he didn't have the high level of proteins that appeared just today. You wouldn't know what he ate today would you?"

Camina says,

"I gave him some of my cooking this morning."

Duero says,

"It wouldn't have lasted that long. It would have to be something more recent. Ok, here is how you two can help me. Go and find out what he ate for lunch."

Camina says,

"I'll just ask Hibiki, he was eating with him today." Hibiki walks in as she says that.

"What about me?"

Duero asks, "Did you eat the same food as Kagen did?"

"Yeah, he made it. It was delicious."

"Would you mind if I run some tests on you?"

"No I don't mind, if it will help Kagen get better."

Duero performs the tests and says,

"It is as I thought the food boosted the amount of energy in your body."

"Huh?"

"The food was super-efficient. Therefore he survived because his own cooking provided him the energy to live."

The power of good food will always triumph! There is at least one more chapter before I take a break from this. That chapter has already been written and has a lot of surprises in it. I just ran out of enthusiasm. I really want to keep writing but everytime I pick up my pad... well... I loose my drive to write. I also need to catch up with the world. I pretty much haven't left my dorm room unless I had to. I also need to get a job, because my money reserves are getting low so I might not be writing as much. I depends on the job really. If I have to sit there and be a clerk then I would probably have plenty of time on my hands to write in my Halo 2 Aluminum Journal. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you PLEASE REVIEW! One reason why I've lost the drive to writeis no one reviews my work. Damn you ROMs! I do thank the 2 people who do review.


	9. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I own only my characters. Jack is from dmv128's series. This is like an alternate universe from that story.

Kagen's dream

(Kagen) opens his eyes to see a very familiar kid. He has black hair and brown eyes. The funny thing is there is a kid beside him that looks exactly like Hibiki, they are both watching TV. Kagen says,

"This must be a repressed memory of my childhood. Why is Hibiki a kid? Why is there a younger version of myself sitting next to him watching TV?"

Suddenly a woman walks in and says,

"Ok you two off to bed now." Both Hibiki and Kagen say,

"Can't we stay up longer, Mom? Please?"

(Kagen) gasps and says, "Me and Hibiki are brothers? Well that would explain a lot. But why were we separated, and how did I get the last name Furystorm?"

As if in explanation, the scene changes.

(Kagen) watches in horror as his parents arm themselves and call the babysitter. They then run out the door after Kagen's dad hands a knife to Kagen and says,

"Protect your brother!"

As Kagen nods in acknowledgement the blade glows green for a second. Kagen then settles into a battle stance that he was never taught. The babysitter arrives with a blaster rifle. The father whispers something to her and then runs to join the fighters.

An hour later

A creature in the shape of a metallic human walks in the door, the babysitter fires her blaster and it doesn't even scratch it.

"Damn, I'll have to change to EMP bolts." Kagen then lunges at the creature and plunges his knife deep into the creature's power core causing it to implode as the power is drained away by the knife.

Camina says, "That thing was a defense droid from the ship's security systems. So that is what your parents went to fight. The ship's droids have been turned against us."

She quickly finishes her adjustments to her rifle.

"EMP bolts may have a longer charge time but at least it will hurt them." As she says this Kagen has retreated back to the rear of the room.

(Kagen) then says, "Is it just me or is that knife getting longer?"

The battle goes well for an hour, and then Camina's blaster rifle runs out of power. Now Kagen has to fight them alone.

Camina says, "He might have a chance. Now that his knife has grown into a broadsword that is."

Kagen notices Camina has dropped her rifle and stepped back out of the fight. He then charges yelling,

"Alakor, Alakor, Alakor!"

His sword ignites with green flames as he yells his battle cry. He jumps into a crowd of the robots and with a horizontal slash he starts his attack. He is a blur of brown and black and green as he destroys droid after droid until with one last battle cry

"ALAKOR!"

He swings his sword and a massive shockwave goes from his sword crushing his remaining opponents against the wall destroying them as well. Kagen looks around still in battle mode searching for more foes. When he senses none he walks nonchalantly back into his room, drops the sword at the door, and falls into bed sound asleep. The sword shrinks down to the size of a dagger as it hits the ground.

A few more hours later

Camina is sitting in a place where she can see both Kagen and the front door. She thinks 'He really is an amazing kid. If he was older I would be crazy about him.'

The mother walks in the door and sees the destruction around her. "What happened here? Is Kagen and Hibiki alright?"

Camina calmly says, "Hibiki never even woke up. Most of this was not me either."

"Then who did this?"

"Kagen destroyed most of the droids after my blaster rifle ran out of power."

"How?"

"He used that." Camina points to the dagger on the ground.

"No one could've destroyed those droids with a dagger."

"It didn't start out as a dagger. It was a knife the first time I saw him use it."

"A knife wouldn't do much good against those things either."

"Well as he was using it, it grew to size of a broadsword. When I ran out of power, it was a sword so he dispatched all the rest of the droids in a storm of fury yelling the battle cry 'Alakor!'"

"That is all fine, but where are the kids?"

"In their rooms asleep."

"Well I guess it will be better for them that way. Help me carry them to the cryochamber room. There is a electromagnetic storm and we are leaving only the necessary amount of crew to pilot the ship, all the rest are going into cryosleep. Including you."

"Ok." Camina walks over and picks up Kagen and carries him to the cryotube, while his mother grabs Hibiki and puts him in a cryotube. As she shuts the hatch Hibiki wakes up and sees his mother one last time before the cryotube puts him to sleep.

(Kagen) says, "Hm, I see. So Camina came up with my last name and me and Hibiki were separated because of that. From what I've heard from Hibiki I'll have to thank her."

Back in the infirmary

Kagen wakes up and looks at the computer's chronometer.

"What! I've been asleep for 5 days!"

Kagen then gets up, finds his clothes, puts them on. He runs to Jack's room and bangs on the door.

"Wake up, Jack!" Jack wakes up and says, "Kagen? I'll be right there."

The door opens and Kagen is yanked in.

Jack scans the hallways for anyone and then shuts the door and says,

"Operation present was a success." Kagen says,

"Good. She doesn't know that you got it from me. Right?"

"She doesn't know. I told her I found it in an old storeroom."

"You what! Now she will want to know what storeroom you found it in."

"I'll just tell her I found it on Tarak and brought it onboard when I came."

"Ok, good. Oh no! I almost forgot about Christmas! I don't know what to get Camina or Meia."

"How about you give me another gun if I find out for you?"

"Oh and ammo costs extra."

"Ok so if I get the information on both, then you will give me the gun and some ammo. Deal?"

"Deal." Kagen then goes back to his room.

In Kagen's room

Kagen sits down at his terminal and says,

"Time for some hacking."

First Kagen inserts his ID upside down confusing the terminal into giving him complete access over the security system and files. He then inserts a program that will listen in and record whatever Camina and Meia say. Kagen thinks,

'I could also record video but I don't want to invade their physical privacy as well as their verbal. That would be just rude. Just the stuff I would hear if I was there. Now if one of the other guys had an opportunity to do this I don't know what they would do.'

He activates the program, turns his terminal off, takes his jacket and shoes off, gets in bed, and immediately falls fast asleep.

The next morning

Kagen wakes up, and sees Camina sleeping next to him. Kagen jumps out of bed and backs up against the opposite wall from his bed. Duero then walks in and surveys the room saying, "I'm guessing that you woke up with her next to you. Am I right?"

"Why is she here?"

"She missed you so much that she started to sleep in your bed just so she could feel that you were near."

"Well I guess that makes sense. I guess it was too dark for me to notice that she was there."

"Well lets get back to the infirmary, I haven't released you just yet and I still need to run some tests."

Kagen puts on his jacket and shoes and says, "Ok lets go get this over with."

Meanwhile Camina is in a dream

(Camina) says, "Where am I?"

A memory starts to play.

She hears a comm. beep and turns to see herself answering it.

The woman on the screen says, "I have a job for you. I want you to come to my room immediately."

The memory stops and (Camina) says, "This is how I meet Kagen."

The memory skips to the room. Camina runs into the room and says,

"What is it Ma'am?" Camina sees Kagen and says,

"Oh he is so cute!" The woman says,

"So you will keep an eye on him?" Camina says,

"I'll protect him with my life. On my honor as a Dread pilot."

The scene stops.

(Camina) says, "Why have you brought me here Paksis? I know this already. Is there something I missed?"

(Camina) walks around the room and sees a bed. She runs to the bed and gasps as she recognizes Hibiki as a kid lying there asleep. "How come Hibiki is here?"

She pulled into a one of Kagen's suppressed memories in response.

(Camina) says, "Wait this isn't one of my memories! It must be one of Kagen's."

Kagen and Hibiki are watching TV.

Suddenly a woman walks into the room and says,

"Ok you two off to bed now." Both Hibiki and Kagen say,

"Can't we stay up longer, Mom? Please?"

Camina wakes up with a gasp and says, "Those two are brothers?"

She then notices that the space beside her is warm. "Kagen must've gotten out of the infirmary and slept here last night. He must've been really surprised to find me in bed with him. I just couldn't stay away. I wanted to feel his warmth again. Duero must've found him by now."

Camina gets up, get dressed, and goes to the infirmary.

In the infirmary

Camina walks right up to Kagen and slaps him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out myself."

"I'm sorry I…" She is cut off by Kagen putting his finger on her lips and shaking his head no.

She smiles, kisses him on the cheek, and runs out of the infirmary giggling.

Kagen smiles and says, "My, my, my, what a tangled web we weave." 'Where did that come from? Oh well.' Duero finishes his tests and says, "You are released with the same rules as last time, No strenuous activity and NO FIGHTING! Oh and do some more cooking."

"Why?"

"Your food was super-efficient. It gave you the energy to live after the blast you released demolished that fleet."

"Oh ok, I didn't know I was that good at cooking. Thanks." Kagen leaves the sickbay.

"Time to initiate phase two of Operation Christmas Present."

Sorry it took so long I was occupied playing my 30 free trial of Everquest and kept forgetting to post this. Flame me I don't care as long as you comment. Good, bad, or otherwise. I can take it all. I need it all.


	10. Spying and Prying

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread I own only my characters. Jack is from dmv128's series. This is like an alternate universe from that story.

Author's note: **Bold **letters are stressed. _Italics_ are unconsciously stressed. (The character stresses them but doesn't know it.)

"Activate earpiece." Kagen says after he is away from the infirmary. He then hears Camina's voice saying, "I wish I knew what to get Kagen." Kagen blushes at that and notices that he has gone in a circle. He then hears Paiway say, "I'll see if I can find out." Kagen realizes that Paiway is about to come out the Infirmary door and quickly brings his face under control as Paiway runs right out the door and right into Kagen. Paiway quickly recovers and says,

"I'm running a poll of the ship's crew. What would you like for Christmas?" Kagen replies,

"Hmm, I've never really thought about it." Kagen thinks 'What do I want for Christmas?' then he says, "I don't know. Sorry Paiway, I'd tell you if I knew."

"How could you not know? Everyone knows what they want for Christmas!"

"Here are two facts about me: 1; I'm not everyone, and 2; I don't really put much value on possessions, so there is not any_thing_ I want."

Kagen then turns and walks towards his workshop. As soon as Kagen looses Paiway, Jack comes running around the corner. Jack, after he catches his breath, says,

"I need that gun. I want to make some adjustments to it."

"Fine, but no more guns out of my gun cabinet. Those are for show. I have more at my workshop. You can do your adjustments there. Come on."

Jack and Kagen walk down the hallway towards Kagen's workshop.

At Kagen's workshop

Jack is shocked at the amount of guns in Kagen's workshop. Kagen breaks him out of his state of shock by saying,

"Pick one. You can use that table. I'll be at the other one." Kagen goes to the other table and starts going through the drawers. He suddenly says, "Ow. What is that?" Kagen grabs the object and pulls it out of the drawer cutting himself deeper in the process. "I think I need to see Duero." Kagen says as he put the dagger down and quickly wraps his hand.

In the Infirmary

Duero asks, "How exactly did you get cut?"

"I was searching a desk from the colonization era. I stuck my hand in one of the drawers and found a dagger, the hard way."

"So you reached your hand in and cut your self on a dagger. That dagger should have had no edge to it at all considering no one sharpened it for a century. Are you sure it was a dagger? I couldn't have made a cut like this with a scalpel, much less a dagger. No don't answer that. Luckily Mejer's medical technology can heal this, but be more careful next time." Duero places Kagen's hand in the machine for about 20 min then pulls it out.

"There is still a scar." Kagen says as he looks at his hand. Duero says,

"What! That machine should've removed the scars too. This is very odd. Very odd indeed."

"Well thanks Doc." Kagen says as he leaves to get back to his workshop.

In the workshop

Kagen says, "Now I have to clean this up." As he says that the dagger glows and the blood flows to the hilt and makes a jade green pommel stone. Then some materials on the desk suddenly form themselves around the blade and with a flash of green light a sheath appears on the dagger. Kagen pulls the dagger and sees that the blade is now made of green crystal that is more durable than steel. Kagen says,

"Now its true nature is known." Jack looks up from his work at that and asks,

"What **are** you talking about?" Jack walks over and pulls the dagger from its sheath. He then promptly says, "Ow! It bit me!" and drops it. The blade plunges straight down into his foot. "Ow, ow, ow! That really hurt!" Kagen finds a hover-cart, puts Jack on it, and programs it to go to the infirmary, and jumps on as it gains speed.

At the infirmary

Duero asks, "So you were holding it by the hilt and it cut you?" Jack says,

"Yeah, then I dropped it and it stuck straight into my foot."

Kagen just pulls it out of Jack's foot and starts cleaning it.

"And it hasn't cut you since the first time, right Kagen?"

Kagen then grabs the blade and starts to clean the hilt. Duero opens his mouth in shock as Kagen shows that his hand isn't cut at all. Duero asks,

"How did you do that?" Kagen says,

"When I got back to the workshop I saw the blood in the table and went to clean it up. To my surprise it flowed to the end of the hilt and formed this jade green pommel stone."

"There is just one more test." Duero turns and calls up Bart. "Hey, I need you in the infirmary." Bart gets up and walks out the door. A few minutes later Bart walks in the room and Kagen hands him the dagger hilt-first. Bart says,

"Thanks, but what is this for? Ow! What are you trying to do, kill me with a trick knife?"

Duero just says,

"Ok that settles it; the blade will cut everyone except Kagen."

Kagen nods, sheaths the dagger, and hooks the sheath to his belt on his right side. Kagen then says,

"Ok now that we know that I need to get back to work."

Kagen then leaves with Jack trailing behind him. Jack finally speaks up and asks,

"You have used that weapon before haven't you?" Kagen sighs and says,

"Yes, I have. I'll tell you about it later. You get back to work on your present."

"Who said I was working on the actual present? This is a prototype. I don't want to give Barnette an untested, undeveloped weapon. She would kill me."

Kagen laughs and grabs some spare materials, some electrical circuits, and his knife. And gets to work as Jack continues with his project.

An hour passes

Both Kagen and Jack say, "I'm finished." They both turn to each other startled that they both said the same thing. Kagen recovers and asks,

"You want to go test them?" Jack says,

"Sure, let's go." They walk to the target arena and Kagen sets the targets up.

Kagen says, "You start. I still have to synchronize the two frequencies."

Kagen pulls the knife and dagger out. The dagger glows green as Kagen hit the knife against it. Like a tuning fork the knife then synchronizes with the dagger.

Kagen says, "I only have to do that once. Let's try them out." Kagen sheaths the dagger and slices one of the 5 inch steel plates clean in half with his knife.

"Your turn Jack."

Jack fires one shot and it goes through the1st plate and about 4/5 of the way through the 2nd plate.

"That wasn't even an armor piercing round. Your turn."

Kagen says, "What about this?" Kagen pulls his dagger as well as his knife and thinks 'Alakor.' The knife glows and the dagger ignites into a sword about 3 ½ feet long. He attacks his remaining targets and slices them into about 50 cubes each.

Jack says, "Cool, but watch this." He flips a switch and the gun changes to a laser rifle. He fires and blasts through 5 ½ plates.

Kagen asks, "Was that only ½ power!"

"Hell no! Barnette doesn't have any business even getting near that much power. That was full power. It also has this." He flips another switch and fires a grenade in between the last of his targets, takes cover, and hits a button on his rifle. The grenade explodes and destroys the last of the targets. Jack coughs and says, "Oh no! I didn't tell Kagen to take cover!" Jack stands up and gasps in awe when he sees Kagen standing there unharmed with shreds of metal lying in lots of little pieces around him. "How?" Kagen relaxes and sheaths his weapons as they return to their previous state. Kagen sarcastically says, "I'm alright in case you want to know." Jack snaps out of his shock and says, "I am really sorry Kagen. I'll be more careful next time. You look tired. Here let me get a hover-cart so you can get some rest." Jack comes back with a hover-cart and pushes Kagen to the workshop on it. Kagen immediately walks to the workshop's bed and falls straight to sleep. Jack thinks for a minute then gets back to work. Kagen wakes up about 2 hours later and finds Jack gone and a note attached to an enhanced pistol and holster. The note says, "Thanks Kagen. I finished my Christmas present. Keep the pistol. Call it my apology for all the trouble I caused you. PS. I had to take a few extra parts as well."

Kagen smiles and says, "Good old Jack. May he never change for the worst." Kagen then says, "I still need to find out what Meia and Mina want for Christmas. It is only a week away." He activates his earpiece and says, "Locate Meia." Seconds later he hears Meia says, "I don't like him!" Then Paiway says, "All he wants is to know what you want for Christmas." Meia asks, "Are you sure that is all he wants?" Paiway says, "Yes I'm sure. He talks about you in his sleep sometimes." Meia is silent while she thinks about it. She then says, "I just don't know what I want anymore." Kagen turns off the feed and says, "Well if she doesn't know then I will just have to think of something. Now to check on Mina. Locate Mina." Seconds later Camina says, "Jack, I need to know what Kagen wants for Christmas." Jack thinks about it and says, "Well, I **might** tell you if you tell me what you want for Christmas." Kagen says, "Good old Jack. Wait, what do I want for Christmas? I honestly don't know." Camina says, "I want Kagen to…. to come to my room on Christmas Eve. Now what does he want?" Jack says, "I honestly don't know." Then his door shuts and Camina walks away furious that she had just been played. Kagen turns off the ear piece and takes it out of his ear and puts it in the desk drawer. Kagen then says, "Ok so Mina wants me to come to her room on Christmas Eve. I can do that. Hmm. What to do for Meia's present? Hmm. She wears no jewelry… except that face ornament! Ok, I'll need some materials and a picture of it. Then comes the hard part, examining it." He does a remote scan on the ornament using the surveillance cameras and does a search through the full database (old and new) and finds something interesting. "Hmm. This is interesting. That ornament might just be an interface device for a dread. I'll have to do a through examination of it to be sure. There were plans to make a bracelet as well. I can do that. I'll make the design match."

Kagen opens a comm. to Gascoigne and says, "I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need some materials and no one can know I have them except for you, BC, and the Captain, of course."

"What do you need them for?"

"To make some Christmas presents. I don't have any money and the materials are expensive. I hope that I can pay you back with about 2 weeks of full-time work after Christmas."

"Send me the list and I'll think about it."

Kagen quickly types in the list and sends it to Gascoigne. Her eyes widen as she calculates the costs.

"I envy the person that gets these gifts. Two weeks will… be plenty to pay this off. If you need anything additional just tell me."

"Thanks Gascoigne." Kagen cuts the link and leaves his workshop.

Kagen is walking for about 5 min until Paiway walks up and asks, "Who are you looking for?" Kagen knows the gig is up and says, "Meia. Do you know where she is?"

Paiway is stunned that she got her answer so quickly and answers, "She went to the gardens." Kagen then asks, "Who gave her that ornament she wears?" Paiway is stunned by the direct question and answers, "Her parents gave it to her sometime before they died." Kagen says, "Thanks Paiway. Oh and your surveillance cameras and microphones have been disabled. I suggest that you stay out of my business, or else I next time I might disable your whole spy network. You did a good job of hiding it though. Bye." With that Kagen runs off to the gardens leaving a bewildered Paiway to mull over his words.

In the garden

Kagen carefully sneaks up behind Meia and says, "Ms. Gisborn, I need a word with you."

Meia turns towards his voice but Kagen isn't there anymore. Kagen whispers in her ear then jumps out of sight as she turns back around. Meia says, "Quit it Kagen." Kagen silently drops down beside her and tickles her saying, "Ok, I stopped hiding." Meia is giggling and barely manages to say, "Stop it." Kagen immediately stops and says, "No, really I need to talk to you about something." Meia stops giggling, turns to face him, and with a halfway wavering voice asks, "And what do you want to talk to me about?"

Kagen says, "I'm intrigued by that thing on your face." Meia points to her ornament and asks, "This? What are you trying to say?" Kagen says, "Well I thought I'd ask you. Could I maybe examine it?" Meia says, "It will have to be somewhere private." Kagen says, "Where? I'll let you decide." Meia turns away to hide her blush and says, "How about my room?" Kagen says, "Ok, let's go." Meia stops blushing and asks, "Where is Paiway? She usually has popped up by now." Kagen says, "Don't worry about her. I gave her plenty to think about. Don't ask. Let's just go." Meia lifts an eyebrow but leaves it at that.

In Meia's room

Meia reaches up with a sigh and removes her ornament and hands it to Kagen.

Kagen then carefully turns it over and over looking at every inch of it until he finds what he is looking for.

"It is as I thought. This is no mere face ornament. This is a human-dread interface. Or at least part of a set. All it needs is a new power pack."

He puts it down on her night stand and takes a good look at her.

"Wow. You really are beautiful without that ornament."

Meia blushes and looks down in an attempt to hide it. Kagen then notices the hidden cam and mic.

"Now, Paiway you know that you shouldn't spy on Meia like this." He pulls the wires and returns to where he was sitting on the bed. Meia had looked up when he had gotten off the bed. She asks, "How did you know the cam was there?"

Kagen shrugs and says, "I just had a feeling, and I followed it. Well I don't want to impose on you so I guess I'll leave." Kagen gets up and walks to the door. Meia says, "Wait! I didn't tell you to leave yet." She gets up, closes the door and locks it. Kagen unworriedly asks, "What are you doing?" Meia walks up to him and says, "Well I have some feelings and I'm going to follow them." She then kisses him for about a minute, opens the door and pushes him out. As soon as she closed the door she heard a loud thump as Kagen falls flat on his back. Meia opens her door and sees Kagen passed out on his back with a nose bleed. Meia then drags him in and puts him on the bed and treats his nosebleed. Then she says, "Wait, where am I going to sleep?" She shrugs, gets in the other side of the bed, and turns out the light.

I know it is a cliff hanger but when I first wrote it I didn't pay attention to how long the 10th chapter would be so I split it into the 10th and the 11th Chapters. Please review. I hate ROMs. Any review is better than no review. I don't care what you write in it. Just review.


	11. Awkward Situations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and writing style. I also own all of my possessions. That is all.

**_WARNING: This Chapter is way more intense in the romantic area of storytelling. This is enhanced by my total lack of knowledge of the subject except by vague feelings, some books I've read, and my own imagination._**

**_BEWARE: If you have a vivid imagination, like I do, You may be able to SEE, as in imagine, each place and what is happening. I actually SEE, in my mind that is, what I'm writing. And I warn you, it is very M-rated. Not AO, I would never go that far._**

Kagen wakes up and realizes where he is. He slowly gets up, trying not to wake Meia. He walks over to the doorway and looks back at her. He sighs, opens the door and walks right into Camina. She is wearing a skirt and Kagen can see right up it. Kagen hastily looks away and holds out his hand to help her up. She sighs and grabs his hand. He pulls her up and then tries to release her hand. She doesn't let go. She asks, "What were you doing in there?"

Kagen calmly says, "I was examining an interface device."

Camina blushes and says, "You had better not been looking at **_HER _**interface device!"

Kagen blushes and says, "No, not that type of interface. Her visor is designed to interface with a Dread. I was examining it. Not her."

Camina then asks, "Then why do you have a nosebleed?"

Kagen says, "Well I just got a look up your skirt. Wouldn't that explain it?"

Camina blushes and then slaps him. She says, "You shouldn't have been looking there in the first place."

Kagen says, "I wasn't. And as soon as I could I turned away."

Camina says, "Shut up!"

She runs away crying.

Kagen starts to go after her and then he remembers that he has work to do.

"I don't have time for this! Aghh!"

Kagen runs to his workshop and locks the door to start working without interference.

**In Camina's room**

She continues crying.

She thinks, 'Why am I crying? Did I want him to be cheating on me? Well it wouldn't be cheating, because we aren't going out, yet. Am I jealous? Why did I do what I just did?'

**Hours later**

Kagen comes out of his workshop, frustrated and hungry. Camina is sitting next to the door asleep.

Kagen thinks, 'Did she come to apologize? She knows that once I go into my workshop I stay there for hours. Oh, well.'

He picks her up, carries her to his room, sets her down on his bed, and leaves to get something to eat.

After he is full he returns to his room.

He opens the door and is shocked by what he sees. His nose starts to bleed as he can barely stay standing. He starts to turn to leave, but she grabs him and locks the door.

**_A/N: I don't go into extreme details, because well I don't want to increase my rating. Therefore If I Stop somewhere, That is because I don't want to type it, say it or other wise pollute potential readers minds. _**

**An hour or so later**

Kagen emerges from his room wearing a robe and carrying some clean clothes. His nose has stopped bleeding and he is mumbling, "That was something I've never even imagined before. Wow!"

Camina goes to her room with a look of satisfaction on her face. She thinks to herself, 'I'd like to see Meia beat that!'

**In the shower changing room**

_**A/N: There is still one shower room for both genders. They haven't seen a need for separation. IOW: They all shower at different times or wear bathing suits.**_

Kagen gets to the shower room and takes his robe off. Then he looks around to make sure no one is there. He then checks his watch and thinks to himself, 'There shouldn't be anyone coming to the shower for another 3 hours. I have plenty of time.'

He takes his loincloth off and starts to shower.

Meia enters the changing room right after Kagen enters the shower room.

She notices the robe. She thinks, 'Someone's here. Maybe I should come back later. No wait, men don't wear robes. They just wear their clothes and then take them off here. I see no clothes.'

She takes off her robe and enters the steam filled shower room.

She hears someone humming. She moves closer and tries to peer though the steam and water. She still can't tell who it is. She moves closer as Kagen turns to wash his back. They see each other clearly at the same time.

Kagen blushes and covers his genitals with his hands as best he can. He looks away from her.

She sees this and acts on impulse, walking up to him and turning his head to meet hers. She smiles and he thinks, 'What is she thinking?'

She kisses him hard on the lips. Kagen is over his surprise by now and he kisses her back. He stops trying to hide his genitals and pries her lips off of his. He takes her head in his hands, takes a breath and kisses her again. This time their bodies touch and she gets more passionate as her pent-up emotions are released.

**An hour or so later**

Kagen leaves the shower room clean in body and enlightened in mind. He thinks, 'That was interesting. I actually felt like I was figuring out what to do. The time with Camina just blew my mind. This other time it was… refreshing. Or was that just the shower? Yeah, it must've been the shower.' As Kagen bends over to get his clothes, Barnette walks in and spanks him with her towel and says, "Nice ass."

Kagen quickly puts his clean loincloth on and turns to face her. He just as quickly turns back around because she is starting to get undressed for her shower. He continues putting his clean clothes on and picks up his robe and loincloth, the one he took off before his shower. He then leaves as more of the women arrive at the changing room.

Meia waits until there is no one in the changing room before she steps out of the steam. She has a contented look on her face and is slightly smiling. She thinks, 'That was glorious.'

She puts on her robe and walks back to her room. Once inside, she grabs her brush and starts combing her hair humming softly. She then is startled as she realizes that she is humming the song from her jewelry box. She finishes with her hair and gets dressed. She then goes to the gardens to think.

She sees Camina at the river, gazing at it deep in thought with a smile on her face. Meia walks a little further and sits against a tree with a slight grin.

Camina looks up and sees Meia grinning. She gets up and walks over to Meia asking, "Why are you so happy today?"

Meia looks at her. She asks, "Does it really show that much?"

Camina smiles and says, "Yeah, it does. So what is the reason behind that grin?"

Meia blushes and says, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Suddenly the alarm goes off and they both run to their Dreads. Kagen is already outside fighting.

**In space**

Kagen swings left destroying two cube types. Then a red beam shoots out of nowhere. Kagen barely dodges in time and draws his shield from his back.

A red Vanguard flies directly at him sword drawn. Kagen recovers from his initial shock as he blocks the enemy Vanguard's first strike. He then counterattacks and is blocked in turn. The enemy Vanguard strikes again, knocking Kagen's sword away.

Kagen's fist closes in anger and a blade comes out of his wrist. The enemy vanguard attacks again and Kagen deflects the blow to his left and stabs his blade deep into the enemy Vanguard's chest. He kicks the Vanguard off as the generator starts to go critical. He flies toward his sword and grabs it.

Camina is having trouble so Kagen combines with her and draws the Vandread's sword. He then proceeds to destroy most of the other enemies. Suddenly a green light pulse hits Vandread Camina and Meia's dread causing them to collide. Suddenly they combine. Kagen is now sitting in between Meia and Camina and they are piloting a giant humanoid that is riding something that looks like a dragon. Kagen says, "Well, I guess this isn't so bad." Then he notices that neither of them are wearing any clothing. He then says, "Ok, now this is awkward." The Dreadguard is then hit by a red beam forcing Kagen's mind back to the battle. He says, "How do I pilot this thing?" He then suddenly knows and they fly it straight at the enemy mothership. They then completely destroy the ship with one slash of the Dreadguard's sword.

They separate and return to the Nirvana.

Camina says, "I want to know who designs the cockpits. I want to shove my fist down his throat!"

Meia says, "You can't do that."

Camina asks, "Why can't I?"

Meia says, "Because you can't get to him."

Camina asks, "Why?"

Meia says, "Because he controls your every movement, thought, and word."

Camina says, "Oh, I see. I couldn't hurt him unless he let me. And I couldn't get to him unless he wanted me to."

Kagen asks, "What is going on here?"

Camina says, "We were just talking about what we would do to the person writing this stuff if we ever could find him."

Kagen thinks, 'Good thing they don't know that I'm his alter-ego or they would hurt me.'

Kagen leaves them to their talk. He goes to his workshop to work on his present.

**Hours later**

Kagen emerges from his workshop with a satisfied smile on his face. He says, "Now all I have to do is wait for Christmas."

Sorry this Chapter took so long. I had trouble with it. I kinda lost my train of thought a few times in here also. I had typed up this chapter before, but I have no idea what happened to it. So I had to write it again. Now even if I find it, I can't use it. Different time, different ideas different story. **_Please review and forgive me_** for not updating this story sooner.


End file.
